


Tea

by Missy



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Double Drabble, F/M, Pining, long friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mary shows up.But she's always showed up.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).



She appeared on his porch, prim and proper, with an umbrella tucked under her arm.

“Well,” she said. “I don’t suppose you have some hot water for me?”

This was Mary’s way. She did it when he was twenty, and now when he was thirty, flying to his doorstep, arriving without warning or anticipation. 

He had been quite young the first time he’d seen her - a little glimpse from the corner of his eye, a young girl with an impertinent look about her. When she came upon him playing hopscotch, she demanded that she join him.

In the years since he’d known her, she seemed to age at a slightly slower rate than he did. Now, at forty, she looked 25, and was in apple-pie order, as always.

“Never have a kettle off the boil for Mary Poppins,” Bert said. He had to, after all – for whether she’d be in or out of the room.

“Tea, then,” she said, crossing her hands before herself. 

“Of course,” he said. And as he poured the brew for her – no lemon, not too much cream – he wondered how long he’d be given the opportunity to give her this small gift, this sweet, small thing.


End file.
